The Lovers Prophices
by electricgurl
Summary: First BTVS fic....Charcter driven all information is in the first chapter : Please R&R ///updated***03/27/10 Dead Story***\\\
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Lovers prophecies

Author: Electricgurl

E-mail: electricgurl_0582@yahoo.ca

Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Rating: R- for sexual scenes and violence (subject to change)

Timeline: An AU after Spike and Buffy became a serious couple. (sixth season?)

Paring: Mainly B/S

Summary: A prophecies full-filled could mean danger for all supernatural beings everywhere.

A/N1: There is a slight crossover with _'Angel'_ at the beginning but only to set the story.

A/N2: My first Buffy fic, so please go easy on me. Although I haven't seen the complete sixth and seventh season. I've read all about them. If I have mistake anything sorry and just jot me a note and I'll try and fix it...Thanks...Also does anyone know a website with complete spoilers and or scripts? If you do please send me a e-mail or a review telling me where it is...Thanks again and on with the story:)

Enjoy

A/N3: This was going to be a lot of little chapters but I changed my mind and made it two very big chapters. Hope you still read I....

=======================================================================

Chapter 1: Meet Joyce and William

            Buffy moved around the back on the tomb. She could sense her sense going crazy at the number of nasties that waited for her. She smiled as Spike disappears from her sight to circle around front. She took a walking leap and landed beside the tallest vamp.

            "Hey there." She grinned at their surprised look. "Is this a boys only club or can girls join to."

            "Slayer." One hissed at her.

            "Wow...And you didn't even need a hint." She struck the first in the chest with her stake. He was dusted, before what was left of him could hit the floor she was moving towards the nearest ones. She jumped up and kicked down under their chins they fell backwards and four others took their places. She grinned her eyes blazing with the need for a good fight. "Come on then. Let's see what you've got." They rushed her as one. She ducked and spun out of the way. She stood back up and tossed her stake at the nearest. It hit its mark and he followed his leader into a dust cloud. The shortest growled at her. They had all changed by now.

            "You are going to regret that!" He yelled at her. "He was my brother." She faked wiping a tear away from her cheek.

            "Then maybe I can help you to find him again." He was confused about what she was saying. Then she waved goodbye as a knife slide in his back. He joined his brother in the wind." What took you so long?" She asked Spike as he joined her to face off against the remaining two.

            "Sorry, luv but those two just didn't seem to want me to leave."

            "It's okay. Did they hurt you?"

            "Nothing that won't heal." She grinned.

            "Let's have some fun." He nodded and smiled back.

            "Let's dance." With the two of them working together the remaining vamps were dusted in no time flat.

            "So what are we going to do now?" She asked him as she picked up her last stake.

            "I can think of a few things." She grinned at him. 

            "Really." She walked over to him and pulled him close to her body. "And will we be needing to stay outside for these things?" She asked as she pulled him down to her lips.

            "I was thinking possibly a tub. With you and me and some bubbles." She grinned at him.

            "I think that sounds good." She kissed him. Biting her lip slightly. She sighed as he sucked on the cut.

            "You taste so good." He whispered into her ear as he pulled back from her.

            "You aren't all that bad yourself." She informed him. He grinned and in wound his fingers in hers. Together they walked to Buffy's house.

++++++++++++++

            Buffy leaded back against Spike as he rubbed her back. "Do you think that we could ever have family?"

            "Why do you ask, luv?" She shrugged.

            "I don't know. I was just wondering." He laughed softly and turned her around in the tub. It was a small area and she was forced to sit on his lap. He held her hips as she moved around. He moaned.

            "If you keep up at that. There might be a family here some day." She smiled at kissed him on the lips. He opened his mouth and their tongues tasted one another. She slid herself onto him and she moaned. His hands rested on her breasts and began to play. She moaned again and tossed back her head. 

            "Oh...Spike." He moved forwards and began kissing her neck. He moaned with her as she came as she moved up and down on him. She found his lips and kissed him. She made another move on him and then he came within her. She pulled back. He looked as confused as she did.

            "That's never happened." He stated. His body had been undead for years know. There was no body function. Even if it was a good one. She looked at him. Then kissed him. She turned around and lay back down on his chest. Her eyes drifting closed. She falls into a calm sleep with Spike shortly following her.

++++++++++++

            "Of course I will check it out for you, Willow." Angel said over the phone. "We will get right on it." he paused. "How's Buffy." There was a long pause before she replied.

            "She's good...She's happy." Angel bit his lip he tasted blood and licked it away.

            "I'm glad."

            "Even if it's with Spike?" She asked. Angel didn't answer her. "I'm Sorry." She barked out. "I should have said that." He could hear the regret in her voice.

            "It's okay Willow." He smiled. "She's happy and that's all that matters."

            "Okay, well I really have to get going. Some of us have day-job." She laughed. "Thanks for looking into this for me. It means a lot."

            "Anything for a friend. Take care." He told her.

            "Always.Talk to ya later."

            "Cya." they both hung up and Angel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After composing himself he walked out of the room to find Wesley.

+++++++++++

            Wesley was getting tired of this pointless search, but Willow had asked them to help her out and Wesley was not the type of man to say no to a lady. She he continued his search into some of his older books. "It has to be around her." He pulled out a Latin book and began to skim threw it. His finger stopped on a French title of a book. "Have to love reference book." He mutters as he walked over to his shelves. He thought he had this one book. He repeated the name of the book over and over as he looked for it. "Tueurs dans du monde" He finally found it and pulled it from his shelf. He carefully placed it on his desk and flipped the pages trying to find the correct dates. He found them and began to read. He skipped the years that had already pasted stopping at a certain passage that he found shocking.

_'Dans le annees de le grand at vieille Tueur une petite enfant  volonte etre nee dans le monde. Ceci enfant volonte etre la Tueurs et ses vampire amants.'_

            As he read it translated. 'In the year of the greatest and oldest Slayer a small child will be born into the world.' Wesley smiled. Buffy was going to have a child. 'This child will be the slayers and her vampire lover's.' He frowned. Spike was to be the father. He read further. 'There will be much joy and surprise around the child but all is not what it seems. This child will be born with out a soul.'

            "This is not good."  Wesley stated as he re-read the passage out of the book. He grabbed a different book and began to flip threw the pages. He needed to prove this to be wrong. He grumbled more and picked up a Latin book. He detailed the same thing. Only it went into more details. Fear over-took his features. "This is horrible!" He stated. He jumped backwards, unsettling his chair as he did so. Fred came running into the room.

            "What's wrong?" She asked. Wesley calmed down and faced her. 

            "The end of the world." He stated with purpose.

            Willow was reading the morning paper when Buffy waked into the kitchen. "Morning!" She said with her normally chirpiness. Buffy silenced her with a look and a wave of her hand. "Not feeling good?" She asked. Buffy shook her head. She was stiff and sore. Although some time doing the night the couple had made it to their respectable beds. The nap in the tub had caused a stiff neck and back.

            "Sick to my stomach. Headache." She explained.

            "Long night?" Willow asked. Buffy felt a small smile cross her face.

            "You could say that." Willow's nose winkled.

            "No kissing and telling." Buffy smiled at her and pretended to zip her lips.

            "My lips are sealed." She walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself a much need cup of java. She sat down and smiled at Willow. "Last night was great." As Willow frowned Buffy took the front page of the newspaper.

            "If I let you tell me will you leave me along for the rest of the day?" She asked. Buffy shrugged.

            "I don't really want to tell you...I just have a question." Buffy looked downwards not taking her eyes of her cup. Willow sighed.

            "Ask away. I'll answer if possible." The blonde slayer looked up at herm best friend.

            "Okay...ummm...." She looked around and began playing with a lock of her hair. "It....I...Okay." She exhaled and looked Willow in the eyes. "Can Vampires..." She blushed. "Can they come?" She asked. Willow look puzzled at first then her eyes widen in surprise.

            "Ummm." She took a deep breath. "I don't think so...Wait one second." She said. She got up and grabbed her laptop and hook up to the Internet. After a few minutes she gave a yelp of joy. "I found it." Buffy got up and walked around the table. There was a page of writing.

            "What am I looking at?" She asked.

            "The answer to your question." Buffy made a circle motion with her hand. 

            "And the answer is...." She promoted.

            "Yes, they can. It takes a look of time and a good partner." She blushed and looked up at Buffy. Then cleared her throat. "Mainly if the vamps temp is rose above room temperature it just happens during intercourse."

            "But, Will.... It only happen last night. One time out of Gods know how many." Willow frowned and read more.

            "'It says that body heat isn't a factor you would need to be in a sauna or..."

            "A hot tub." Willow nodded.

            "Yeah...How did you know?" She asked her. Buffy looked up at her biting her lip. "Oh...." Willow laughed softly. Then looked at the clock. "Gods I'm late." She shouted. "Buffy we'll talk later okay." She nodded as her friend dashed out the door, leaving the computer there and Buffy to think.

+++++++++++

            Spike yawned as he walked into the kitchen. Buffy had taken Willow spot and was reading the newspaper. "So what's happening in the world?" He asked. She jumped slightly.

            "Not much." She said after recovering from the shock. "Same old thing." She placed it down and looked over at him. He lended across the table and gave her a kiss. She smiled and returned the favour. "What are you doing up so early?" She asked him as he placed a cup of blood in the microwave.

            "Couldn't sleep." He stated. They smiled at one another until the microwave dinged. He pulled the blood out and placed it on the table in front of Buffy. She looked down at it and licked her lips. She frowned. She wondered what it tasted it like. Then She grabbed it and took a large drink. She coughed and gagged as the warm blood hit her pallet. Spike turned around as the cup hit the floor. It shattered and blood sprayed in every direction. He rushed to her side and wiped her face off. She swayed and looked like she was going to be sick. Spike helped her stand up and helped her to the nearest bathroom. She was over the toilet just in time when her body rebelled against the pig's blood. Her breakfast rolled out of her and she coughed.

            "Luv, why did you do that?" He asked as he rubbed her back as she continued to puke. After a few minutes she began to dry heave. Then she calmed down.

            "I don't feel good." She stated as the room swayed around her. She drew her knees up to her chin and rocked back and forth. Her eyes closed. Spike squatted in front of her and stopped her.

            "Luv. Look at me." He commanded. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She swallowed and took a deep breath. He helped her lay down and he stretched out beside her. His hand rested on her belly making circler motions helping it calm down. She turned her head side ways and linked hands with his left. "Why did you do that?" He asked her. She closed her eyes again.

            "I don't know. My body just took over. It felt almost as if I needed it for some reason." He licked his lips and looked up at her. She was so close and so warm. He moved closer and hugged her. His head resting between her breasts.

            "I think that you should go get tested." She shot upwards, instantly regretting it as the room tilled to one side.

            "FOR WHAT!" She demeaned. She even thought her voice was loud. Spike cringed and pull back looking her dead in the eyes.

            "For pregnancy."

++++++++++++

            Willow was bored. She looked at the clock. Xander was late. They were going to have coffee. She sighed and relaxed against the chair. Her phone went off the second she closed her eyes. She made a grab for it and in one slick move she opened it and pressed send. "Xander this had better be a good reason." She warned him.

            "Hey, Willow. It's Wesley."

            "Oh. Hey sorry about that...Xander just...."

            "Being Xander..." She laughed.

            "You could say that." She sighed. "So I take it you found the information." There was a pause.

            "Not exactly." She frowned and lended forward onto the table.

            "What do you mean?"

            "I found a prophecy, about Buffy but it wasn't the one I was looking for."

+++++++++++++

            Buffy couldn't help but me nervous as she sat in the doctor's office. She was waiting for her test results. Never in her life had she been more frighten. The door opened as Dr.Williams enter. "Good-afternoon." She said as she pulled a chair up beside Buffy. Buffy smiled at her.

            "You could say that." She played with her hair as she waited.

            "I have your results back." Buffy nodded not trusting herself to speck. "And they are positive."

++++++++++++++

            Buffy walked down the streets. Not having a real place to go she just wondered. Although she looked bored on the outside under the surface she was boiling. '_How did this happen?'_ She turned another curb not noticing the group of teens that followed her.  Her watch read that it was around seven at night. And the thought of going home to talk to Spike before patrol began but pushed that thought aside as she broke into a light jog.  She ran past the business section of town and towards the Bronze. She picked up her speed and when she finally slowed down and took in her surrounding she was almost out of the towns borders. She sighed. It was going to be a long walk back to town. She turned around and ran into a talk teenager. "Sorry. I wasn't looking were I was going." The boy grabbed her by the arms.

            "I can think of ways for you to get some forgiveness." The boy stated. The other follows laughed and Buffy cringed at the sound.

            "How about you let my arm go and leave me alone before something bad happens to you." She told them as she twisted in his grip. Testing his strength. He was fit...for a human.

            "How 'bout no." He replied and let go of her one arm going for a weapon with his free one. Buffy swiftly struck his nose with the palm of her hand. He fell back. She broke his hold so that she could stay upright. She looked at the others. 

            "Move." She commanded. The scrambled to get out of her way. As she walked away she called over her shoulder. "Next time pick on someone your own size. You might stand a fighting chance."

++++++++++++++

            Willow looked around the table at the others that were gathered. Everyone was here but Buffy. Spike looked at her.

            "Come on Red, why the meeting. There are things to kill outside."

            "It's important.  I promise." She stated. Xander sat beside Dawn helping her with her homework as Anya paced the floor. Giles sat in a nearby chair cleaning his glasses. The door opened and Buffy walked in.

            "Spike, sorry it took so long but I had to-" She finally notices that everyone is gathered in her living room. "Hey guys." She spoke unsure of what was going on.

            "Hey Buff." Xander said waving. Willow smiled at her along with Spike. Dawn was deep in the land of concentration and Giles nodded to her. Anya just continued to pace.

            "What's going on?" She asked walking over to sit next to Spike who was perched on the end of the couch.

            "I got some...news this afternoon." Willow began.

            "What type?" Buffy asked looking around at the others.

            "Disturbing news."

            "What do I have to slay?" She asked sighing. Willow looked around frowning. She bit her lip. Spike looked at her.

            "Well....out with it girl." He said growing bored.

            "I don't know how to but this so I'm just going to say it." She looked at the floor then at both Buffy and Spike. "I was talking to Wesley today. He was looking into something for me and stumbled across so rather frighting news." Buffy looked Willow in the eyes.

            "What Will, you know I hate suspense." She swallowed deeply.

            "He came across a prophecy that you'd become pregnant." Buffy didn't say anything.

            "Will, that isn't really that bad. I mean. Women do tend to have child." Xander stated. She looked at him.

            "Not ones that will some day rule the earth." She snapped.

            Buffy felt the blood drain from her face as Willow informed everyone. Herself included. She closed her eyes. "When." She asked. Her voice was dry and sounded like sandpaper. Spike's hand found hers. Even Dawn was paying attendance now.

            "Soon." Willow turned back to her.

            "Did it say who the father was?" She asked. "I mean...." 

            "It said that it would be your vampire lovers." Everyone looked at Spike and then back at Buffy.

            "But how?" Xander asked. "I mean he is a vampire." Buffy watched the color drain from Willlow's face the same it had hers.

            "It is possible." She said. She locked eyes with Buffy. "It's a good chance that it's already happening." Pain crossed Buffy's feature as Willow said that. She closed her eyes and dipped her head. She ran both hands threw her hair. Spike's hand resting on her back. She looked at the gathered group and nodded.

            "I had the test today." She re-opened her eyes to find shock all around the room. "I...We..." She chocked up and couldn't finish. Spike took over.

            "It was a surprise for both of us. I didn't even think it was possible." He let that sink in.

            "How along are you?" Giles asked.

            Buffy took a deep breath to compose herself." That's were it gets weird." She said. "Technically I shouldn't even be a day along. But the test's read that I am seven month's along."

            "The abortion term is five months." Giles stated.

            "I am not GETTING RID OF THIS CHILD!!!" Buffy screamed at him. Her nature instincts taking over. Her arms wrapped themselves around her stomach protecting it.

            Dawn cleared her throat. "If you're that far along...Why are you still so small?" she asked. "I mean it's not really possible how did it happen?"

            "My best guess would have to be where both Buffy and Spike are not...normal humans the Childs birth will not be as well."

            "Also. Vampire children tend to grown fast once they are out of the womb." Willow offered. The others looked at her. "What I did resource." She stated.

            "When will I give birth?" Buffy asked. Willow sighed.

            "It could be any time to tell you the complete truth. Vampire/Human births are rare and tend to be radical. A Vampire/Slayer birth it's anyone's guess. This is the first documented case."

            "Look at it this way Luv, we're going to make history." Spike told her. She laughed gently at him and lended back.

            "So I get to but up with Morning sickness and back pains for an unknown amount of time. Wonderful." Willow again cleared her throat.

            "Actually, no you won't." Buffy smiled. 

            "So there a plus side."

            The red-headed witch bit her lip. "You'll have to put up with much worse."

            "Like what?" Spike asked worried for Buffy's safety.

            "She'll have...cravings"

            "For chocolate?" Dawn asked shyly. Willow shook her head.

            "Blood. She'll want to hunt. Things that Vampires do." Spike moved down to sit beside her. He hugged her sideways.

            "We'll make it through this Luv." He promised her. A tear rolled down her cheek and he brushed it away. She nodded. She was visibility shaking remember this morning. Spike sat behind her and pulled her into a hug. She lended into him for support, both mentally and physically.

            "Anything else?" Willow looked shy then nodded.

            "You're ummm.... sex drive will be kicked up a notch...or two." Buffy couldn't help herself she burst into a fit of giggles. She calmed down and began to speck.

            "So not only am I going to be the mother of the most powerful 'thing' to rule earth. I will be practically become a vampire.... a horny one at that." Willow nodded. "Is that it?" She asked after being quiet for a few moments. Willow nodded.

            "I think it's time for us all to go to bed and think about what we are going to do." Giles said. The others nodded and stood up. One by one they left to go home or to their beds leaving, Buffy, Spike and Giles in the living room.

            "I'll just being heading to bed now." Spike said turning to leave the Slayer with the only true father she had know.

            "Spike. Wait." Giles called out. He stopped and turned to face the 'older' man. "I just wanted to.... congratulate you both." Buffy smiled and gently laughed.

            "Thanks." She said. "You were the only one." She said.

            "I know that they are all happy for you Buffy. But Willow has given us a lot to think about in one night. I hope you understand." Buffy nodded.

            "I do and I thank the powers that be, for giving me such a caring family." He smiled at her and hugged her.

            "Now, go to bed and sleep. I imagine that you will be up and around for the next few days and you will need all the rest you can get." She nodded. She locked the door behind him and together Spike and Buffy walk up to their shared bedroom.

++++++++++++

            Giles had been correct. The next few weeks had been painfully busy as everyone got ready for the child that would be coming into the world. Once the shock wore off. Everyone was overjoyed by the fact that Buffy was going to have a child. Names were being tossed around but nothing seemed to fit.

            "Rebecca?" Dawn asked reading another name out of the name book she had in front of her. The blond slayer shook her head.

            "No. It doesn't sound right."

            "David?" Anya asked. Buffy just shook her head.

            "I'm sure that the names will come to you. And there are more pressing matters at hand so..." Giles stated from the living room. Buffy nodded. She rubbed her belly as she stood up and walked into the room. So far she hadn't given into the craving but she was becoming weak. She was feeding two now and one wasn't human to say the least. She was frightened at the effects that it might have on the unborn child. Buffy was getting weaker and she knew that Spike was worried about her. Just walking from the kitchen to the living room was work for her. She walked into the room and sat down on the couch beside Willow.

            "I thought you told me I wouldn't have any human side effects." She moaned as she pulled her shoes off. "My feet are killing me."

            "Maybe you should go upstairs and rest." Willow suggested. Buffy shrugged.

            "I think I might." She slowly climbed to her feet and made her way up the stairs. She had gained a little bit of weight but nothing to show that she was pregnant. She walked into Hers and Spike's room. He was still asleep on the bed. She walked over and lay down beside him. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

_Buffy ran. Faster then she thought possible. She could smell her prey. It was so close. The fear. She shivered in the pure joy of it. The fear tasted almost as good as the real think. So close. She could feel it. She slowed her running. Wanting to save this moment. The prey stopped and was looking around nervously. She grinned and made her move. She jumped and hit the person from behind. Small fangs grew and she drank. _

            Buffy jolted upwards in fright. Her breathing was laboured as her fear clouded the room. She closed her eyes and collapsed back into the bed next to Spike. He moved closer.

            "What's wrong Luv?" He asked.

            "Bad dream." She informed him.

            "About blood?" She nodded." You worry me." He told her.

            "I know."

            "Do you?" He pushed. "You need the blood." He pushed himself up onto one arm. "Our child needs the blood. Why can't you just take some."

            "Because."

            "Buffy. I don't want to lose you." He told her a tear of blood flowed down his cheek. She reached up and flicked it away. She sucked the teardrop off her finger. Spike saw the chance that took her over. It was bloodlust. It was for him. He grinned at her. "I offer myself to you." He stated. She pulled herself up.

            "Everything?" She asked eyeing him. He nodded. She knew the ways of the vampires.

            "Everything within my power to give is yours." He told her, he waited for her to finish.

            She licks her lips. "I agree and in return I freely give myself and all I own to you." He nods.

            "To seal our deal, we must spill blood." A small sliver of control returns to her. He reaches across her and grabs a letter opener. He places at her throat. 

            "My life I place in your hands to do with it as you please." She says. He nicks her. He leans forward and licks the cut before any blood is wasted. He hands her the knife. He repeats the line she said to him. She places the object on his neck but does not cut him.

            Her glaze wavers. "I can't hurt you Spike." She tells him. He holds her hand.

            "I let you. Drink me blood Buffy Summers. Become my wife." He cuts himself deeply and the blood flows. Buffy lowers her head and laps the blood up. Spike rests back in the bed as Buffy drinks. He heals fast and the wound heals. Buffy begins to kiss his neck after the wound heals. She climbs onto him.

            "I am feeling wonderful." She purrs. Throwing her head back she throttles his chest.

            "A vampire's blood can do that." He told her. She rocks back and forth, as if she was dancing. She was high off of his blood. He understood. She would be for at least a day. Only one other person had been aloud to drink from him. And that was to turn him into a vampire.

            "Make love to me Spike." She said looking into his eyes with a passion he couldn't fight. He pulled her into a deep kiss. He grinned as they broke away. He William the Bloody...Spike....was married.

++++++++++++

            "I HATE YOU!!!" Buffy yelled as another contraction caused her to scream in pain. Spike was behind her supporting her.

            "Come on Luv. You don't mean that."

            "Willow get me a stake." She ordered.

            "Buffy. Come on it can be that bad." Her friend reasoned. Buffy eyed her.

            "Want to trade places?" The redhead quickly shook her head no. "Didn't think so."

            "Come on Buffy one more push and everything will be done." The tall doctor told her. He was a friend of Giles. He was trustworthy, and understanding in the ways of the supernatural.

            "Come on Buffy. One more push and everything will be fine." Spike told her. She glared at him the best she could. She looked at the doctor.

            "Are you sure there is only one of them?" He nodded.

            "I have a 80% probability that there is only one child." She moved forward and grabbed him.

            "You better be right." She tossed him backwards and pushed.

            "There's the head." He cried. A baby's screaming soon hit the room. Buffy found it hard to concentrate.

            "Make it stop." Buffy pleaded. Spike laughed.

            "Almost there." The doctor said. "One more push."

            "That's what you said five pushes ago."

            "I'm telling the truth this time." She sighed and pushed. 

            "There.... Wait." He paused fear crossing his features.

            "What's wrong?!?" Buffy asked worried.

            "Nothing. But I will need you to push again." She growled.

            "You prick. You push."

            "Look lady, I made a mistake. You are having twins so either push or don't put the child has to come out somehow." Buffy was shock. 

            "Twins." Spike muttered. "Didn't know I had it in me." She grinned.

            "Have fun will them. Because at this rate I'm going to sleep thought there childhood." Spike kissed the top of her head. After four more pushes the second child was handed to Willow. After cleaning them and the mother off the child were handed back.

            "A healthy boy and girl." The doctor told them. He handed them both over. "You will be wonderful parents." The two were to busy beaming to pay any attendance to him.

            "Thank-you doctor." Willow said.

            "Your very welcome." Then he turned and left. Within ten minutes everyone else was in the room.

            "They are so cute. What are you naming them?" Dawn asked as she played with the small children's hands.

            "Joyce and William." Buffy answered. "For our parents."

            "The names are perfect. Just like their parents." Giles took them. The slayer and Vampire smiled.  A few hours later. The babies were in their cribs and the parents were asleep on the spare bed.

            "What do you think this means?" Willow asked Giles.

            "I don't know. The prophecy say one child. Not two." He grins. "These two can't even follow the universes rules."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The War begins.

            Buffy looked into the nearest cradle. A green-eyed baby stared back at her . "Good Night William." She told the boy. He grinned at her. "Sleep well and look for, Mommy." She asked him. His mouth widens more and a pair of razer sharp teeth glare up at her. She shivers. His blond hair growing faster then thought possible. Someone would soon need to cut it and it had only been a month since they had came into this world. Then again they were both almost one. In a way of speaking. Giles and Willow had run a number of tests on their blood and in every test it showed that the children would grow at this rapid rate until they came to about the rough age of seventeen.

            Everyone said that he looked like her. Buffy smiles and brushed the hair off of his face. He closes his eyes and drifts back to sleep. She moves to the second crib and looks in. A pair of blue eyes meet her green ones and she relaxs a tiny bit. "And Good Night to you also, Joyce." She said. The small enfants brown hair was long enough to be pulled into a tiny ponytail, but to night it incirlced her head. Buffy smiled and saw Spike in this child. Giggling small fangs also appeared. Buffy didn't shiver or look away. Instead she placed her index finger on the child's check. "Dream sweet dreams my sweet." Buffy stated. The child watched her until she was out of view. Within ten miuntes Joyces breathing matched William's they were both asleep. It was time to patrol.

++++++++

            Buffy ran towards the scream she heard. She was pulling a stake out of her waistband as she threw herself onto the nearest Vamp. They rolled onto the ground fighting. Somehow he got the upper hand and she was pinned under him. He growled. She opened her month to speak but his left hand covered it. She bit it but he had no response. She struggled under him. His face transformed. Yellow eyes meet her wide green ones.

            "I've heard that slayer blood will give you a month high." He told her. His voice strong. She narrowed her eyes, and began to fight back again. He removed his hand long enough to slap her across the face. She was spinning. She fought to keep her eyes open. His free hand wrapped around her thoart. Stars spun around her. He was weak. What was wrong with her? She stopped breathing. The hand was removed from both her neck and mouth. Play dead. She told herself. Just long enough to get the element of surprise back. Her head was picked up and then dropped. It hit the ground like a brick of rocks. She slowly ticked the seconds off. The vamp stood up and pulled her over his shoulder in frightman pose. His nails bit into her back and she had to bit back a scream at the pain. She opened her eyes. He hand still held the stake. She brought it up and staked him in the back, stabing the heart. She tumbled to the ground with a shock as he became dust. She spun around to face the other two. They looked frighten. She grinned.

            "What are you?" They asked her. "How did you do that?" They asked about 'coming back' from the dead.

            "I'm the slayer." She stated. "You'd be amased at what I can do." They looked at one another, then took off.

            "Wimps!" She called after them as they ran off. Her legs gave out and suddenly she was glad they hadn't wanted to fight. She sank into the ground and sat agasint a nearby tombstone. She felt so weak and helpless. She hated it. She stayed like this for a while. Then gathering as much streght as possible she stood up. She checked herself over. Just a few bumps and cuts. Nothing life-threating. Her legs shook under her as she began her unsteady walk home.

++++++++++

            Spike was worried. He paced the living room once again. He stopped by the window to pull back the blinds and look up and down the street for Buffy. She had left the house after being told not to by that doctor. He growled. Waiting for longer then he had thought possible he was tired of it. He walked to the front door and grabbed his duster, slipping it on he walked out the front door.

++++++++++++

            Willow placed another book with the large stack that had formed. She sighed and took a drink of her coffee. The entire week she had been looking for another meaning to the prohpecy that was foretold about Buffy and Spike child...Children. She corrected herself. She paused and looked up. THAT'S IT! She thought. How could she pass that by. The first prohpecy had said that their child....One not two...One...The future had alreadt been changed. She walked over and grabbed the _Codex_. No one had used this in a long time. She flipped threw it. Then she found it. 

_This powerful set of twins will become the future's only hope. For all of the earth. One taking the power of the light; while the other turns to the darkness._

_The battle will be fought between them and them alone. For the winner will spread their power all over the world._

            Willow's eyes widened. "Okay, so things didn't get that much better."

            Giles walked in. "Have you found anything?"

            "Yeah. I think you should read it." She pushed the book to him. He scaned it, then closed it with force that made Willow jump.

            "We don't talk about this." He told her as he placed the book back in it's resting place.

            "But..."

            "No, Willow!" He commanded. "We must let things play out the way they are ment to be."

+++++++

            Spike made his way around the graveyards as quickly as possible. He check everywhere not wanting to miss her. One last place to look. He thought to himself as he headed towards his old graveyard. 'Gods I hope she's alright.'

++++++++++

            Buffy was sore. She stumbled as fell to the ground. "Damn." She cursed outloud. She pushed herself to her knees and looked around trying to get her bearing. Then she spotted it. Salvation. Spike's old crpyt. She painfully got to her feet. 'What did that vamp do to me?' she asked herself. She was light head and felt sick to her stoumach. She finally made it to the crpyt. She landed painfully by the door, prying it open enough to fit in. She squezze in and laid down on the chair Spike had left. She closed her eyes. Her breathing became even and she began to dream.

++++++++

            Spike growled as he snifted the air. There was fresh blood. Slayer blood. If he had a heartbeat it would have been pounding. He closed his eyes and let his vampire side take over. 'Find the slayer....Find Buffy...' he thought to himself. He 'sensed' the trail and began to walk forward.

            Once he got a good grip on where she was he opened his eyes and took off in a run. He slowed the trail was building up. He stepped forward; into a small pool of blood. His thoart tighened. He looked around. He smiled. His cyrpt. He broke into a sprint. He reached it in a matter of seconds. He pushed the heavy door out of him way and stepped inside. There she was. Asleep in his chair. He sighed. He walked over to her and picked her up into his arms.

            "I'm taking you home, Buffy." She wrapped her arms around him and pushed against his chest. He kissed the top of her head, then headed towards their home.

++++++++

            Dawn woke up at the sound of the door being slammed shut. She crawled out of bed and grabbed the knife Buffy had given her for her last birthday. She crept to the stairs and looked down. The lights were on. Spike climbed up the stairs. He jumped as she came into sight.

            "Bloody Hell!" he shouted. "What are you doing? Why aren't you doing in bed?" he yelled at her.

            "Heard the door. Thought there was trouble." He sighed.

            "Sorry, Dawn." He was to tired to play with names to night. She must have sensed it.

            "What's wrong?" She proded, worried about Buffy.

            "Nothing,  to panic about. Go back to bed." He turned her around and pushed her to the recently new bedroom. Everyone had been moved around after the kids had shown up. She was moved to the smallest room, of the three. Willow had Buffy's old one and the new family had Joyce's old room.

            "I'm going. I don't need a guide." She said pulling her arm from his firm grip.

            "Sorry." He managed. He hugged himself as she got back into her bed. "Good-night." He said as she flicked out the overhead light.

            "Night Spike." She called. He frowned and lend agasint the wall. Sighing he got up and walked to the bathroom. He gathered the supplies that he would near to clean Buffy up and headed back down the stairs. She was asleep on the couch. She was so peacefully. He proped her up and began to clean the cut on her forehead, and check. Her neck had a number of small half-moon shapes, from what looked to be a hand. After cleaning them, he covered them with banages. Nothing needed stiches. But he couldn't find the wound that caused such a lose of blood. He pulled her coat off and placed it on the back of a nearby chair. He rolled her forwards and looked at her back. There was five long bloddy gashes running down her top. He grabbed her jacket and held it up to the light. Unfolding it, he finally made out the tore areas. He growled...'However did this better hope she got to them first.' He placed her on her stoumach and pulled her top off. He unfasted her bra so it wouldn't get in the way and opened a bottle of acohol. He bit his upper lip as he poured it on her back. She moaned in pain and moved around, in discomfert. A sob escaped his mouth as the door opened and Willow walked in.

            "Oh-God!" She cried. "What happen?" Spike turned. A blood-tear rolling down his check.

            "She got in a fight." He informed her. Willow walked over to the two and look over the wound. 

            "I think that you cleaned it up well enough for tonight. We can always get it check over in the morning." She took the roll of gassze from the objects and cut off a peice large enough to cover the area. She taped it down. The sat back on her heels.

            "Thanks." He said.

            "No problem." She smiled a him. "I think you both need a goods night sleep. Don't worry about the twins. I'll look over them." he nodded and picked the sleeping slayer up and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. He laid her down and then climbed in next to her. He carefully striped her and then himself down. He placed a protective arm around her and pulled the sheets over them.

            "Good-Night Luv." He said as he drifted to sleep.

++++++++++++

            Buffy woke around afternoon. The room was pitch black thanks to someone pulling the blind. She moaned as all the pain she had been feeling hit her at once. She felt Spike move next to her and she pull him closer, he hugged her. She cried out softly.

            "Sorry, Luv. Forgot."

            "It's okay." She whispered. She softly kissed his cheek. "How long have you been awake?" 

            "About half an hour. Didn't want to wake you." He kissed her back. 

            "What do you want to do today?"

            "I was thinking about just hanging out my family." Buffy said. She turned around and faced the doorway pressing her back agasint him. He lightly kissed around the bandged area. She moaned contently. Her neck relaxed and she felt like she was floating. She sank forward as his hands began to explore.

            "Love you." He told her.

            "I love you, too." She whispered. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed herself. "What would I do without you?" She asked.

            He countiuned to kiss her, sending shivers threw her body. As she moved to kiss him back a baby cried out. The second one picked up where the first left off. They both groaned.

            "Who's turn is it?"

            "Yours." They both said at the same time. They laughed and got up. They quicky got dressed and walked downstairs.

            "Morning...Well afternoon." Spike said cheerfully. Xander looked up at them.

            "How do you shut them up?"

            "You don't." Buffy said as she made her way to the coffee maker. She started it up and walked over and picked up Joyce." Mommy's here. What's wrong honey?" The enfant just countiuned to cry. Spike picked up William. He smiled at Buffy and Xander and walked away from them shhhing the crying boy. Xander nodded and walked off. Buffy juggled the child as she pushed the tears away from her little checks. She held her chin. The little girl bent forward and bit into Buffy's hand.

            "AHHHH!" She screamed manging to keep a hold on the child. Spike and Xander ran back in the room.

            "What's wrong?" Spike asked. Xander moved forward to take Joyce from her. 

            "Hey, She's not crying." Xander exclaimed looking at William who was still bailing his eyes out.

            "Because she's feeding."

            "What do you mean, Luv?" Spike asked tipping his head to one side. She swayed on her feet. Xander helped her sit down on the couch. Joyce was still attached to her mother.

            "She's drinking my blood." Buffy said. "I imagine that you could get William to be quiet if you offer you him you're hand." Spike frowned and did as she said. He let a gasp flow from his lips as William bit down. He sat down heavly onto the couch beside Buffy and relaxed.

            "Relax, Buffy. It will hurt more if you don't." She bit her lip and tried to do as he said. She moaned in pain. "Buffy." He warned.

            "I can't. It's my little girl."

            "Buffy." Spike said tensing up. Pain shot up his arm. He reached out with his free hand and grabbed Buffy's hand. She tighten her grib. He took the pain. Her grib began to lossen. "Xander. Get Joyce off of her." His eyes flickered as William conutiuned to to drink from him. Then the child was removed from his hand and he sank back into the couch. He turned his head to face Buffy. "Luv, Are you alright?" He asked her. She turned her head towards him. Her eyes flickered and she looked back at him.

            "Is it always like that?" She asked shivering.

            "No." He shook his head. "Most vampire's can help their victums relax. Then both of them enjoy it." He shrugged. "It takes practice." Xander walks over and holds Buffy's head up. He looks into her eyes.

            "Buffy, are you okay?" He asked her.

            "If you stop rolling her head she might be." Spike hissed. "She's just a bit lighthead...Right pet." He said looking at her. She slowly nodded.

            "A little bit of shock that's all. Plus the lightheadness." She closed her eyes and tried to get up. She got no where fast and fell back. "That's not good."

            "Just give it a few." Spike said. He began to move around. He sat up. His hand was already beginning to heal. It hurt but that was a given. He stood up. "I think that we should call, Red. I think we might need her help on this one."

+++++++++++

            The phone was on it's three ring before Willow made it to it. "Hello." She said a bit out of breath.

            "Hey Will, it's Xander. We need you help over here."

            "What's happening?"

            "I think that you and Giles should get here as soon as possible...And can you get Anya also?"

            Something must have been in his voice. " We'll be right over." They hung up.

            Within fifteen miuntnes the whole group minus Dawn who was at school was at Buffy's house. "So what is this so important?" Anya asked. "I was counting the money."

            "Where is Buffy and Spike?" Willow asked.

            "Upstairs." Xander said with a yawn.

            "And the twins?"

            "Resting...Finally." Xander said looking up at them. "As a matter of a fact they are why we are having this little meeting."

            "What happen?!?" Giles asked worried about everyone. Thinking back to the new information that they found this morning.

            "I think I should leave that to Buffy and Spike." The others nod and sit down waiting for the couple to make their apperence. It only took them a few miuntes when  they made their way back down. Buffy's hand was bandged.

            "What happen?" Wilow asked pointing to the new injury.

            "I think that you should all sit down for this." Buffy told them. They did as they were told. "We've stumbled across so rather frighting facts."

            "You can say that again sister." Spike glares at Xander as he states that.

            "The twins decided that they wanted a change of food today." Buffy stated.

            "As in what?"

            "Blood." Spike said speaking up for the first time.

            "But the thing is. They seem to be picky eaters." Giles perked up.

            "What do you mean?"

            "They would only drink from Buffy or Spike." Xander said. "Human blood isn't good enough for them." 

+++++++++++

            The child contiuned to grow and they needed more and more blood. The others became worried about Buffy and Spike. They were both growing weaker and in need of blood transfusions. Patrol was left up to the slayerattes. When the twins 'turned' ten a number of things changed. Instead of using their willing parents as bloodbags they went out and began hunting down vampires for their own use. Althought they others were happy that Buffy and Spike could finally regain their streght, they knew that the prohpecy would soon be coming into effect. Willow and Giles taught them all the skills that they would need to know for life. But the other's noticed that there were lots of things that weren't being informed of.

+++++++++++

            Buffy slowly woke-up. She looked around. Another day in  Sunnyhell. She thought...God Spike is really getting to me. She rolled over. Today was the day that the twins finally reached maturaty. Spike pulled her into a hug. She sighed happly and closed her eyes drifting back asleep.

            Spike was tired. Tired of being a bloodbank; tired of hiding; just plain tired. He hug Buffy. But today ended all that. He knew somewhat of the things that were going to happen. He closed his eyes. Today was the day, that the world could come to an end.

+++++++++++

            William looked over at his sister. 'She's so strong.' He thought to himself. He wished that he could have half of the power she did. She dropped the body she had drained and staked the vampire. It went puff.

            "We should be getting home. The other's will want to know that we are safe."  She said. He nodded. The vampire he had been drinking from inched around him. He grabbed his thoart and laughed at him. "You shouldn't play with your food." She called over her shoulder as she walked out into the sunlight. He growled after her.

            "I can do what I please." But the thrill was gone. He snapped the poor bloke's neck then staked him. He followed after his older sister and  walked out into the bright light of the coming day.

++++++++++++

            Buffy re-awoke later in the afternoon. She smiled and walked down stairs. The other's were already there.

            "Mom!" Joyce and William yelled. She was being huged from all possible angles.

            "Happy birthday." She said when they finally allowed her some breathing area. "I have you presents upstairs."

            "They can wait. It's family right now." Buffy nodded and sat down next Spike. She gave him a quick kiss.

            "So what do you guys want to do today?" As Joyce opened her mouth to reply. As she did the house began to shake with such a force that Buffy flew to the floor. Objects fell to the floor.

            "What's going on?" Xander manged to spit out.

            "Earthquake." Spike said helping Buffy to her feet. The floor began to sizzle and spit flames by the twins.

            "No!!!" Buffy screamed. Spike's head snapped to look at the two.

            "Don't just stand there MOVE!" He commanded them. But it was like they were frozen to the spot. The floor broke apart and the twins were pulled upwards and held there. Throught the floor came a sprint. Buffy and Spike were walking towards the twins. It spun at them and waved a hand. They were pulled into the air and frozen there.

            "You will remain out of the way!" It told the others, he turned to face the twins. "You are now of age."

            "Age for what?" Wiliam asked. "What are you?!?" He demanded.

            "Hush." It said and silenced them with a wave of his hand. "You will both be tested, to determine your worth." The twins were slowly lowered to the ground. "Then more will be revealed." Before everyone's eyes the area moved and changed. They were now standing in a large open field. Buffy and Spike were still being held up in the air.

            "What are you going to do?" Willow asked.

            "That is nothing for you to care about." Both twins were decked out in older warrior clothing and each held a large sword. "The dwel will being now." The twins looked around. Not finding anyone else they looked confused.

            "What is the meaning of this?!?" Joyce yelled at the creature. It sighed.

            "Fight one another, or I will kill your parents." Pain washed over Spike as he said this. He bit his tounge to stop from yelling. The pain dissapeared as soon as it had appeared and Buffy screamed out loud and began to twitch like she was being electrocuded.

            "STOP IT!!!" Joyce yelled.

            "Fight." It calmly told them. William growled and dove at Joyce. She backed away, pulling the sword up into a sweeping angle.

            "William. DON'T!" Spike yelled at his son. He didn't pay any attendance. The two fell into a rhythum. Buffy fell silent, as they began to fight. Everyone watched in terror as William disarmed Joyce and held her at sword point. 

            William looked into his sister's eyes. Then he threw his sword down. "Happy?" He asked the being.

            "No." Joyce spun and grabbed her sword and pushed it threw Williams stoumach.

            "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both parents screamed as he fell to the ground with the blade protuting from his stoumach. The being clapped and laughed.

            "That is the way to do things." It said. William laied back and began to cough. Joyce just looked down at him.

            "Your weak William, you let others walk all over you." She told him. She pulled the sword from him and pressed it up to his thoart. "Too bad you won't get to learn from your weakness."

            "Now, Now." The being tisked. "None of that." It snapped it's finger and they were all transported back to Buffy's place. The twins were back in their regualar clothes and all visible weapons and injuries were gone.  "Now the future can begin."

            "What do you mean?" Xander demanded. The creature smiled.

            "The prohpecy has finally come to pass. The future is up to the strenght of each of these teens. Some of you now what is to come..." He looked at Giles and Willow. "While others are going to learn. But everyone will learn soon enough." It closed it eyes and Joyce and itself disapear. Buffy and Spike were dropped to the ground painfully. William rushed over to them.

            "Are you okay?" He asked as he helped them up.

            "We're fine." Buffy said. "I'm more worried about you. Are you okay." He nodded.

            "I'm fine.See." He said as he lifted his top. There wasn't even a scar.

            "What was that thing?" Buffy asked. When no one answered her she could feel her anger bubbling to the surface. "And what did he mean when he said that some of us all ready knew what was to come?" She glared at Willow and Giles.

            "Buffy, I think you should calm down." Anya said. "This will not get us anywhere." Buffy closed her eyes. Anya was right for once.

            "And what should we do?" Spike asked pushing himself up onto his knees. He stood up onto her feet and pulled Buffy to stand beside him. She grunted.

            "Go and count money always helps me relax." Anya stated. Xander sighed.

            "I don't think that what they are talking about."

            "Whatever." She said sitting down next to Xander she frowned. "This is boring."

            "Anya, Please." Giles hissed.

            "Fine. Whatever." She said as she looked around the room.

            "Anyway, back to the matter at hand." William said. "What happen? I mean where did Joyce go?" At her name Buffy could see William being hurt again. She closed her eyes.

            "Who cares!!!"Dawn yelled. "She was ready to kill you."

            William flinched. "But she is still me sister." Dawn fell silent.

            "Sorry." She stated a few minutes later.

            "Don't worry about it." They smiled at one another.

            "Giles, Please can you tell me what is going on? I **need** to know." Buffy said her eyes full of pain.

            He sighed. "I think you should all sit down for this." They did. Only Willow and Giles remainded standing in front of the tigh knit group infront of them. "Now, This is going to be hard to understand but, You all must know now..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Giles had finally finished explaining everything to everyone, and she felt like he had stuck a knife in her stoumach. He had kept this a secret from _her_! His slayer. His 'daughter'. She stood up.

            "I need to go kill something. I will be back later." And with that she ran from the room leaving everyone to stare after her.


End file.
